Biomedical electrodes are typically used in electrocardiography and like diagnostic procedures as well as for long term monitoring where a patient must be electrically connected to a test or monitoring device. Such electrodes often consist of three distinct layers: a conductive surface layer of about one square inch, an insulator on one side of the conductive surface layer with graphics imprinted thereon, and a medical gel provided on the other side of the conductive surface layer. The medical gel is used to anchor the electrode to the skin of the patient. The conductive surface layer can be a metallic layer or even conductive ink.
In use, the leadwires of an ECG (or like device) typically include clips or the like at the end thereof which are attached to dedicated connection portions or projections of the electrodes. Such connection portions can be shaped as a mitten (thumb imprint - semi circular) or a fish tail and may be located where the medical gel is absent. Due to the relatively large size (and weight) of the leadwire compared to the electrode, coupled with the inherent tendency of the leadwire to coil, a pulling force is often exerted on the electrode which may peal the electrode from the skin as the medical gel is only a somewhat weak adhesive. There also frequently arises pulling forces as a result of patient movement, both as a result of desired movements and unintended movements. Besides a full pealing off, the force may also only disturb or partially peal the electrode from the skin, resulting in distorted signals (as by noise or artifact) and unusable results. In any event, time and effort are wasted. Further, once an electrode is pealed off, or partially pealed off, it may not be capable of being reanchored properly so that a new electrode must then be used.